


Hell Hath No Fury

by duo7700



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crying, Dubious Science, Ephebophilia, Explicit Language, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Muzak, Near Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sadism, Torture, dubious medical knowledge, hypovolemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duo7700/pseuds/duo7700
Summary: After Ron Stoppable breaks up with his paramour Dr. Drakken for another, the villain sulks around his lair. But when he receives a box in the mail, he snaps and formulates a plan that will make his former lover regret it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a challenge to myself. I posted it to FFN and it ended up being one of my most popular submissons. So, five years later, I decided to rewrite it using everything I've learned since then.

You’ve no doubt heard a love song at some point. Those saccharine lyrical abominations that seem to be all that one ever hears on the radio today? They’re absolute bullshit.

I have loved and lost many times in my life. But I found someone special, someone different from all the others. I doubt any music could accurately express the emotions bubbled just under the surface of my blue skin. I knew, of course, that we couldn’t last for long. After all, I am the villain and he the hero. To see him leave me for another, though? I simply refused to let him go so easily.

My mind had been going over everything I had at my disposal. The more malicious side of me favored the idea of simply beating him into submission. Of course, that likely wouldn’t have gotten him back in my life. Mind-control was most certainly an option, as were a number of psychoactive substances. So many choices, each as pointless as the last.

“Hey, Drakken,” my cohort’s grating voice preceded her down the stairs.

I glowered at her, “I thought I ordered you to leave me alone!”

She rolled her eyes, “The buffoon sent you something in the mail,” She handed me a small, plain brown box, which I eagerly accepted. So many thoughts raced through my mind. I sliced the package open and held up something quite familiar.

“My shirt?” He had sent me the Hawaiian shirt I’d given him the first time he’d spent the night. I searched the small box for a note, but found nothing else. My rage boiled in my throat and I let loose a scream that startled Shego. I shouted at the heavens, cursing the God that created such a cruel creature. By the time I stopped, I was sure my throat would be bleeding. My voice continued to echo throughout my lair as I looked around for my one-woman army, but found no one. I had frightened her, and with good reason, for hell hath no fury like a villain scorned.

 

I spent weeks devising my plans for revenge. Much my time was spent designing and building all that I needed. I, admittedly, was unfamiliar with creating such things, but loathing can be quite a muse. I sent Shego to steal a crucial component required to ensure that my scheme ran its full course. As always, I paid her handsomely for her services, but I couldn’t help but notice that she spoke carefully around me and flinched when I made an unexpected move. She had begun to respect me; to fear me.

Since I’d received the package, I had begun mumbling to myself constantly. Words dripping with malice and contempt left my lips at a startling pace. I rarely knew what I was saying. It was as though my mouth was being used by whatever part of my mind wasn't busy with my plans for _him_.

I soldered the final wire in place and closed the panel, "Shego!"

She appeared before me within seconds and stuttered, " Yes, Dr. Drakken?"

"Ready the hovercraft, Shego. We leave tonight."

With a quick nod, she ran off, "You will be mine again, Ronald." I looked at the devices I had created over the last week, "Whether you want to be or not."

 

The flight was silent, save that caused by the wind. As we approached the city, I tapped a button and the cloaking device hid us from view. I’d had someone following him for the past week and found him with ease. I looked down at him as he and his beau walked through a large park. I had learned that his name was Gregory and he too possessed mystical powers. He had an affinity for plants, which he squandered on making elaborate landscapes instead of using to create an army of botanical behemoths. As I understood it, he was responsible for the foliage of the very park they were in, which made the next part all the more entertaining.

With the flip of a switch, the temperature plunged as the trees blackened and cracked, their leaves turning to ash. The people below shivered and looked around in confusion until I disabled the cloaking device. The crowd scattered, screaming in terror as they laid eyes on me.

Except Stoppable and his new lover, of course. The blonde man who had torn my heart out stared up at me and with asked apprehensively, “Drew?”

Rage flared up inside me with renewed vigor as he dared to use my given name, "That is Doctor Drakken, to you." He continued to gaze upward at me apprehensively. "You broke my heart, Stoppable," I roared. I couldn’t resist a sadistic smile, "Now, I think, its time I obliterate yours," I spat out venomously.

I targeted Gregory and pulled the trigger to unleash my new creation: a large, bladed fishhook. The hook shot out from underside of the hovercraft and pierced Gregory’s torso and I couldn’t help but quip, "Ha! I must admit that he does seem like quite the catch!"

I relished the cries of agony the young man made as though they were a particularly fine cognac, but it was Stoppable’s shrieking in terror that filled me with childlike glee. Once I’d had my fill, I sobered up, “Say your farewells." I punched a button and the cable attached to the hook began to retract, dragging teenager with it. Slowly, the bladed edge of the hook sliced upwards through flesh and sheared bone as gravity tried to pull him back down. Stoppable stood rooted to the spot, petrified and dumbstruck by the scene before him

The dying man shouted, "Run," in a spray of scarlet mist seconds before he fell into a bloody, vaguely Y-shaped heap of bloody clothing and meat. Somewhere, a woman shrieked, but Stoppable remain in shock.

“Shego! Bring him.” My minion ran from a nearby alleyway and jabbed a syringe into him. Within seconds, he collapsed into her arms and she carried him into the hovercraft. “I have such plans for you, sidekick,” I said whispered to him. Shego looked fearfully at me but wisely elected to keep quiet. “Wonderful plans.”


	2. Chapter 2

Understandably, it was the explosion that woke me up that night. It was close and powerful enough to shatter the glass of the windows. Shards of glass made my bed and floor glitter in the darkness. I’d already put on slippers by the time a large piece of a jet engine crashed into the yard. I was the only one in the house, the tweebs were spending the night at a friend’s house while Mom and Dad were still at work. Once I looked into the sky, I saw a green and black parafoil that could only belong to one person, “Shego.” The middle-aged woman landed none too gracefully, tumbling a couple times before coming to a stop on her back. Her face was covered in ash, her eyes wide with fear.  
“Possible,” she breathed, as though afraid she’d be overheard.  
Understandably, I was wary of her, and asked her rather shortly, “What?”  
“Drakken has gone off the fucking deep end,” she shuddered, “He’s got Ron.”  
I felt fear for a split second until anger took over, “Shego, if you think I’m stupid enough to fall for that…”  
Shego pulled herself to the side of the house; her right arm dragged along side her, pointing in an unnatural angle, "He took Ron. He fucking murdered Ron's boyfriend and made me kidnap him after he sent back Drakken's stupid Hawaiian shirt."  
My brain stopped. It took me a minute before my mind fully processed the information, "Ron and Drakken were… dating?"  
Shego nodded vigorously, as though I should’ve know that, “Weren’t you listening, Possible? Drakken has Stoppable and has gone batshit crazy.” She tried, and failed, to get to her feet.  
But why was she telling me this? She worked for Drakken, after all, “This plan isn’t going to work, Shego.”  
“If you think I’d break my own fucking arm for one of Drakken’s pathetic attempts at world domination,” she growled in irritation, “Then you clearly didn’t inherit your parents’ brains.”  
She was right of course, but, “Drakken’s schemes rarely go as planned.” I looked around the yard, noticing that there was considerably more debris from the plane than just the chunk of turbine. When I leveled my gaze on Shego once more, she was looking upward, trying to move away from the house. I could hardly believe what I saw, “Is that part of a synthodrone?” But it was just a torso and arms, pulling itself across the roof.  
Shego nodded emphatically, “They’re way stronger than that creepy one he made to distract you from his Little Diablo plan.”  
The synthodrone pulled itself off the roof and hit the ground with a strange squelching sound. I watched it weakly flail its arms before turning back to Shego, “I believe you,” I pulled out my phone and made a call, “Wade?”  
It was plain to see that I’d woken him, but there wasn’t time for an apology, “I need you to get my family back home. Shego says Drakken has Ron and she’s in pretty bad shape,” I paused for a moment, “Better call in a favor and get some protection at his house, just in case.”  
He was suddenly wide awake, “I’m on it, Kim.”  
“And Wade, I need you to find out anything you can about Ron and Drakken,” I glanced at Shego and saw her fighting to stay conscious, “Apparently, they had… a thing.” Wade just looked at me, “It’s not a joke. And hurry, Shego might be hurt more than I thought.”  
“I’m on it, Kim.”  
Mom took an hour to get home. Apparently, the plane had left a large trail of debris, which is more than enough to make traffic come to a screeching halt. But the synthodrones were causing a fair amount of chaos even though they were heavily damaged. I’d been doing my best to keep Shego awake after trying to utilize everything I had learned about emergency medicine over the years. We moved her inside where Mom immediately went to work doing a head to toe examination, the kitchen acting as a makeshift trauma bay. I did my best to help her, but I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering to Ron. Thankfully, Dad came home with Jim and Tim and took over for me. I fell into a chair and tried to figure out what I was going to do as Shego screamed in agony. Unfortunately for her, we didn’t have anything stronger than ibuprofen in the house. It wasn’t until an unconscious Shego was carried into the spare bedroom that I had a plan.  
I turned to the twins, who were idly messing with their phones, “Tweebs, I need a weapon. Specifically, something that can pack a major punch.” I pointed out the window, “That green puddle was a synthodrone that survived a mid-air explosion and a fall from 36000 feet and I’m going to need some help.” They nodded grimly and left. I found my dad in the kitchen mopping up blood, “Dad, I need the kinetic barrier you’ve been working on.”  
He frowned, “Kimmy, it weighs seven tons, I don’t think it-“  
I held up my hand, “Then find a way to make it smaller.” He nodded, took out his cell phone, and started talking to his colleagues as he walked away. I turned to Mom, who had just finished putting away her surgical equipment.  
“What else do you need me to do?”  
“I’m going to need a trauma kit in case Ron is,” I paused as images of my greatest friend suffering from various injuries flashed through my mind.  
Thankfully, Mom knew what I needed, “I’m on it, Kimmy.”  
I went to check on Shego, who was snoring softly beneath a patchwork quilt and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I closed the door quietly and answered, “I got some friends of ours covering Ron’s parents and sister, but I told them to stay low. I figured it’d be better if some mercenaries weren’t the ones to tell them everything.” He paused to gulp down some of his drink, “As for me looking into the relationship between them, there obviously isn’t much solid evidence to be found. But, Global Justice has saved security camera footage from most of the missions you guys went on and had my computers analyze them.  
“I sent you some clips, but there are definitely some obvious physical displays of affection when you weren’t around. Mostly just rather passionate kisses, but there’s some, uh, oral… y’know.” I did, of course, “Judging by the dates of the footage, they’ve been together since he was fifteen.”  
“Fifteen? Are you sure they were together that long without us noticing?”  
“Not one-hundred percent sure, no. It could’ve started before that, Kim. I’m positive that they were together at that time, though.” I opened my mouth to say more, but Wade headed me off, “But, more importantly, I’m starting to narrow down where Drakken might be hiding. I’m already arranging transport. I’ll send you the details when I have them.” The phone when silent. I took a few deep breaths. I grabbed a coat and my car keys and headed toward the front door.  
“I’m going to go speak with Ron’s parent’s,” I called out as I opened the door.  
Dr. Director was standing on the other side, “No need, Miss Possible, we’ve already apprised them of the situation.” I opened mouth and she answered my unspoken question, “As good as Mr. Load’s skills are, we were still able to detect his intrusion into our servers, and our people were able to piggy-back into his. As soon as our cyber-security team discovered what was going on, I was notified. The resources of Global Justice are at your disposal.” I gave her and her team the short version of what was going down and a number of scientists went to aid my dad and brothers with their tasks while Dr. Director followed some medics down the hall to where Shego was. I sat down on the porch with my back to the wall, watching GJ troops mobilize to help deal with the synthodrones that were still rampaging throughout Middleton. My phone buzzed.  
Wade had texted me coordinates along with the message, “Having trouble finding nearby pilot. Airspace in tri-city area restricted. Working on it.” I got up and found Dr. Director in the hallway, watching the medics package up Shego for transport.  
“Betty, I need a ride.” She held up a key.  
“You got one, Kim.” I smiled.  
“I need a flight to these coordinates,” I held up my phone and showed her the coordinates.  
She held up a different key, “We can take the stealth carrier.”  
“Thanks so much, Betty.”  
She pulled me into a hug, which I reciprocated, “It's the least I could do after you saved my sister from that tidal wave," she said as she pulled me into a hug, "The least I can do is helping you save someone you care about." I pulled away to check on the progress of my dad and brothers and wondered if I was already too late.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling like I’d partied way too hard the night before, head swimming, stomach churning, but not in any sort of familiar way. Briefly, I wondered if I’d gone to a bar and someone put something in my drink, but I reminded myself that Gregory would have made sure no one did anything. Bright light was filtering through my eyelids, making my head pound harder and harder with every passing second, “Ronald? Wake up, dear.” The icy voice was all too familiar; memories flooded to the forefront of my mind. I opened my eyes and saw the man who had killed my boyfriend smiling at me.  
I tried to move a hand toward him but quickly discovered I was manacled to a roughly-hewn stone wall, “Andrew?”  
He was incensed, “You lost all right to use my name when you mailed back the shirt, boy,” his voice was harsh, echoes bouncing off the stone walls gave it an ominous quality that I’d never experienced before. Fear firmly took root in my chest. Whether it was because I couldn’t quite catch enough breath or my mind couldn’t find the words, I didn’t respond.  
After what seemed like hours, I managed to sputter, “But, I still ca-“  
His laugh was as foreboding as it was insane. “You still care for me?” He snatched the wrinkled shirt from a stainless-steel table nearby and shoved it into my face, “If you cared for me, you wouldn’t have sent this back to me without so much as a word!” The cloth made it hard to breathe in, but the scent brought back memories from a much happier time.

I was seventeen and Drakken and I had been dating for about two years. Of course, no one aside from Shego knew. Kim, Wade, my family, Rufus, they all would have flipped out and probably think Drakken had done something to me. I had told everyone I was going to Upperton to volunteer at the soup kitchen. I neglected to mention that I’d be going somewhere else afterward, though. Drakken arranged for a freak snowstorm to shut down the tri-city area. I made my way north of the city to one of his lairs in the mountains. My pickup’s snow chains made the trek up the mountain path only marginally easier. I felt so happy to get some alone time with him that I forgot that the heater and radio were broken. The thought that I’d soon be with him kept me warm and my heart sang a song greater than anything available on 8-track.  
Drew had sent Shego away on some errand that I couldn’t have cared less about. I asked him to take me. He agreed and began to undress himself while I managed to get stuck taking off my shirt. He chuckled warmly and extracted me from my shirt while simultaneously unbuttoning my overlarge jeans. I didn’t even notice until I tried to move and fell forward into a chintz armchair. He slid his arms around my chest and gently lifted me up and carried me into his bedroom bridal-style. It wasn’t long before I was lost in the moment. Sensations and emotions, some familiar, some entirely new, overloaded my mind. My mind, clouded by lust, concluded that every prior moment in my life paled in comparison to that singular event. Everything came to a crescendo and I was once more lost in ecstasy.  
The next morning, my communicator woke me up. Wade explained that Montgomery Fisk was up to something. I’m sure it involved monkeys in some way. I was only half-listening. For some reason, I found the naked form of my lover distracting. As soon as I ended the call, he kissed my inner thigh, “I could have Shego take care of him.” I shook my head. Kim would want to know what Shego was doing there and I’d still have to go. I hurried to get dressed but found my shirt had been tossed into the unlit hearth and was now black with soot. It was then that Drakken gave me that Hawaiian shirt, telling me it was his favorite shirt and that it was mine to keep. He gave me a lift into town in his hovercraft and seconds after he left me, Kim arrived in a helicopter and we were off to Southeast Asia.  
When I mailed the shirt back to him like that it must’ve felt like I had crushed his heart with my bare hand.

I came crashing back to reality when the sharp, burning pain of an electric shock caused my body to convulse violently. I bit my tongue and tasted blood. Once the pain from the jolt subsided, my eyes refocused on my ex, who was holding what appeared to be a cattle prod, “I asked you a question, Stoppable,” he spat out, as though my name left a foul taste in his mouth. “Do you feel the pain of loss yet? As though someone has injected acid into your heart?”  
All I could do was cry as I recalled the grisly murder of Gregory that had occurred hours previously. For six years I had spent every possible moment with him, yet I never knew that he had the capacity to be so viciously cruel, so truly evil. I managed to nod, eliciting a soulless smile from the villain. “Unfortunately for you, my dear,” your punishment has just begun. He turned on a wall of monitors that showed three familiar buildings: houses belonging to my family, Kim, and Wade. “You’ve yet to feel the depth of my pain, boy. Now, while we wait,” he jabbed the cattle prod into my ribs and my vision went white with pain, “I find this to be quite cathartic.”


	4. Chapter 4

Despite having secured a ride to the coordinates Wade had given me, I wasn’t much closer to saving Ron. I was stuck waiting for my Dad and brothers to finish their inventions. I was left with my own thoughts until nearby gunfire and shouting brought me back to reality. Synthodrones, ones that looked undamaged, save for fresh bullet holes were advancing toward the house. I started to move forward, hoping that a fight would clear my mind and block the intrusive thoughts invading it. I took three steps before Wade called again.

He sounded panicky, “Kim! I’m getting pings from almost everyone who has even met you saying that they’re under attack.” He was typing furiously, his eyes darting from screen to screen, “The good news is it seems like the synthodrones he’s using aren’t the new type he sent after you. But there’s a lot of them.”

“Send everything you have to Global Justice, Mr. Load. I’ll dispatch teams to assist them,” Dr. Director was pulling out her own phone and started giving orders to whomever was on the other end of the line.

I almost asked her to stop sending people to help them. It was terrible of me to even think of it, I know, but Ron was important to me, “Thanks, Betty.” I took a breath and turned back to Wade, “Is there anything else you’ve got, Wade?”

His computer dinged and his eyes widened, “Yes! I just tracked Ron’s cellphone and it last pinged a cell tower north of… _Upperton_ before going dark.”

“Wait, you’re saying Drakken set up a base right in our backyard? Thanks Wade.” I ended the call and ran inside and burst into Jim and Tim’s room, “Tell me it’s done.”

“We haven’t tested it ye-,” I took the rifle and pointed it outside, where GJ was still fighting the new wave of synthodrones and pulled the trigger. I felt my hair stand on end and the lights in the room seemed to dim the drone I had aimed at was reduced to a fine mist.

“It works.” I handed it back to them so they could make whatever small tweaks they needed to. I walked outside and got into the back of an ambulance that held Shego. I sat down next to her and slapped her several times, “Wake up!” It took her a few seconds, but once she woke up, the pain cleared the fog of sleep. “Why didn’t you tell us Drakken took him to the mountains north of Upperton?” I was pissed. I could’ve gone up there and saved him before Global Justice even knew what was happening. At least, that’s what I told myself.

“I-I didn’t lie, Possible,” Shego stuttered, her voice uncharacteristically meek, “I left from his base in the Azores.” She shifted a little and clenched her jaw with a small grunt, “He fucking knew I wasn’t going to help him with this fucked up plan.” I looked at her and knew she was still telling the truth, or at least what she thought was true. I left her and asked an officer in the command tent to send someone to help sketch out the layout of the place along with any defenses. They could send the pictures to my phone when she was done.

I checked on dad in the kitchen. He was looking at the delicate circuitry using jeweler’s glasses to see what he was doing as he delicately soldered components into place, “I’m almost done, Kimmy,” he said tiredly without looking away from his work, “Another hour, tops.” He looked, I nodded, and he went back to work. I went to my parent’s bedroom, where my mom had fallen asleep next to several devices that were scattered on the bed.

I knocked on the open door, “Mom?” She took a sharp breath through her nose as she jumped.

“I’m done,” she said as she raxed. She pulled a small canvas bag that had been hidden under a pillow toward her and explained what each thing was for and how to use it. Some of it was stuff I’d seen before like pressure bandages and painkillers, while other things were foreign to me and was either cutting-edge or something you’d only find on a field medic in a warzone. “I could probably find something smaller if you need me to.” I shook my head.

“It’s perfect Mom. Thank you,” I left her to go back to sleep and headed back to the kitchen. Dad had slumped over the table, snoring softly as his breath condensed on the table.

A GJ scientist with bags under her eyes approached me, a high-tech vest held in her hands, “Miss Possible?”

I surveyed the vest, as well as the woman holding it, “Yes, Dr. Kovac?” She seemed surprised that I knew her name, obviously too tired to remember that her name was on her ID badge clipped to her lab coat.

“The kinetic barrier is finished,” she said, regaining her composure. “We managed to get the weight down to about eleven kilograms. The shield emitter,” she gestured to the silver discs on both sides of the vest, “Will only protect your head, torso, and legs. I would advise hugging yourself if you expect injury.” She poured a large glass of tequila for herself, “It should be able to absorb approximately seventy million joules of kinetic energy and kinetic energy only.”

I nodded, “I got it. I’m not invincible.”

She nodded back, “ _Mnoho štěstí_ , Miss Possible.” She downed the glass in two gulps. I slipped on the vest and my backpack before heading to retrieve the gun from the twins. Like the rest of the family, they’d fallen asleep. I took the gun and went to Betty, who was dozing in an armchair.

“Ready?”

“Could you do something instead of giving me a ride, Dr. Director?” She smiled deviously.

“What’d you have in mind?” After I explained the plan, I peeled away in a jeep emblazoned with the GJ insignia. Regardless of what I came in, he’d know it was me, and I was happy about that. I wanted him to know his judgement had come.


	5. Chapter 5

“You sick fucking piece of shit!”

I don’t know how long he’d been at it. He’d gotten bored of the cattle prod and moved onto a knife. Then he got a spiked rod that looked like the stem of a rose turned to iron. He’d been plunging it into my flesh for some time. It would tear my flesh apart and scrape against the bone. My unit of time became units of blood. I knew that very little of the blood coursing through my veins and onto the floor was even mine. Emptied blood bags littered the tacky red puddle, like the sand in the bottom of an hourglass. Fifteen bags and I had no way of knowing how many were left.

He’d told me all about his murderous plans, of course. Even unhinged he couldn’t resist doing the whole villainous monologue. As we flew from his island lair he told me that he’d sent Shego and a host of synthodrones to stop, or more likely, delay Kim. He knew it was likely that Shego would turn on him and had created many more of his drones to fortify his lair near Upperton. It wasn’t too hard to picture laser turrets and flak cannons and landmines hidden in the crags of the mountain.

I knew Kim would come even if she knew everything that stood between her and I. Helping people is what she does, even if it seems impossible.

He shoved the stem into my shoulder. I felt a shard of bone chip away and lodge itself in muscle. Blood trickled down my chest, cooling and causing me to shiver. I started drifting into unconsciousness, half-hoping that I’d never wake up. Drakken jabbed jumper cables into me. I convulsed, biting my tongue and let out a scream. “Why so quiet, Stoppable?” Drakken tossed the cables aside, “Am I beginning to bore you?

I weakly shook my head, “No, I’m fine.” He dropped the rod into the puddle, causing a couple of droplets of blood to fly up; but most of it was too tacky.

“If you’re fine, then I think it’s time to spice things up. But first,” he gestured toward my nearly empty bag of blood, “How about a refill?” He walked off toward a door, “It’s a good thing you’re O positive.” I thought the exact opposite; that just meant it was easier to keep me alive. I savored the few precious minutes I had alone. The lingering pain from the torture session faded to stinging from the open wounds and a dull ache everywhere else thanks to a form of meditation Yori taught me. But, before long, a synthodrone appeared and began beating me. It was still far better than anything he’d personally done. I suspect it was his way of making sure I stayed awake while he was gone. Quite frankly, I think it was more likely that I’d pass out. My vision was darkening as he came back.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” he said, cradling about half a dozen pints of blood in his arms, “But I wanted to get you a little something to help you stay awake.” I didn’t say anything as he put all but one bag into the small refrigerator nearby. Synthodrones unshackled me and moved me to one of the stainless-steel lab benches and pushed me face down and bound me once more. He dismissed the drones and set to work attaching the new bag of blood. Then, he stabbed me in the ass with a needle. It wasn’t long before I was wide awake.

“Amazing what a syringe of pharmaceutical-grade methamphetamines can do, isn’t it?” I would’ve chosen a different word, such as ‘uncomfortable’ or ‘disconcerting’. “That should keep you lucid for a while longer,” He reappeared with a pair of scissors in hand, which I assumed meant more stabbing. Instead, he began to cut through the tattered remains of my clothes, “Disgusting,” he said as he peeled them off of me and tossed them aside. I felt his warm breath on my ear, “I haven’t had sex since you left me, Ron,” he whispered lustfully.

My heart raced even faster as he straddled me. I told him pathetically, “Get the fuck off me,” as he began to bite my neck playfully. Each bite was harder than the last. I tried to get him off of me, but I was restrained and weakened. He bit painfully into my shoulder, breaking the skin. The pain barely registered, as my mind was focused on the fact that I was about to be raped.

He soundlessly disrobed as looked at me with desire and loathing before moving behind me. I held my breath, waiting for it, but instead some song in some Slavic language began playing. “Oh dear,” Drakken said with mock concern, “With all of my preparations I seem to have forgotten to buy lube,” and he plunged into me. A cacophonous chorus of agony and perverse ecstasy and terrible laughter reverberated throughout the room. Some unknown amount of time later, he fell on top of me, breath ragged. He jokingly said that he should’ve taken some stimulants as well. I failed to see any humor in his words. Once he’d caught his breath, he pulled out and hooked up another bag of blood. He left without a word to wash up.

I could only cry.

By the time he’d returned, my tears had dried. I’m sure it was blatantly obvious that I had, though. He wore a satisfied smirk. I heard a soft _fwoosh_ and a metallic _clang_ somewhere nearby, “I think something needs to be done about that bleeding,” he said conversationally, “It’s not as though I have an unlimited supply.” Before long, he was pressing white-hot iron against me. I heard the sizzling, but it was a while before my brain could process what was happening. When the pain finally hit me, I couldn’t even manage a scream, only a whimper.

Klaxons blared, echoing throughout the room and passages leading away from it, the room flashing scarlet. “Kim’s here,” I said as an explosion shook the chamber, “And she’s pissed.” I summoned all of my remaining strength to lift my head up and look him in the eyes with a smile, “You’ve never seen her pissed.”

For a split second, his façade faltered. But it was quickly back in place, “You forget, Stoppable,” he sneered, “I have you as leverage.” This time, it was I who felt a flicker of fear as he cackled maniacally and patted something on the table that I couldn’t see. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to pack an overnight bag before she gets here.” He walked off, still chuckling to himself, and I was left to wonder what he had in store. A synthodrone moved me to two poles positioned directly in front of a massive door and chained me spreadeagle between them. After it was done, it started beating me with a length of pipe.


	6. Chapter 6

The sheer number of drones Drakken had fielded was staggering. Despite the first waves falling victim to Drakken’s own minefield, I still had to destroy more of them than I could keep track of in the middle of a fight. Any conventional weapon would’ve been spent before I’d gotten to the entrance, but the tweebs had integrated some kind of self-replenishing power supply. As another squad advanced toward me, I’d back up until the beastly weapon had recharged and fired, leaving behind a crater and splatters of goo. Bullets stopped in mid-air mere centimeters from my face and chest before I could fire a shot to dismantle a turret that was camouflaged by rocks and gravel and snow. A red light had already appeared on the vest, which meant it had about twenty percent power remaining. Flashing light meant ten percent left. No light meant the mission failed catastrophically.

I advanced further and came across the bulk of Dr. Director’s handiwork. Smoking craters, scraps of drones, and a whole lot of rubble. The monstrous steel door that had once barred entry had been reduced to cooling slag. Saved me a lot of trouble; I doubt I could’ve blasted through with what I had thought to bring with me. I carefully made my way inside and walked into what appeared to be foyer that looked not unlike something one might find in a mountain lodge. It was, Shego would later reveal, his home.

“You’re _done_ , Drakken. This madness ends _now_ ,” I bellowed, knowing he was likely watching and listening. The only response was more synthodrones, which I dispatched quickly. I brought up Shego’s notes on the place on my phone and made my way to a hidden door in what was Drakken’s bedroom. As I crossed the room, I couldn’t help but notice that it looked as though he’d already hurriedly packed up. I kicked an ottoman out of my way and slid a panel on the wall open, revealing a gleaming white elevator. It was the most direct way to the laboratory, which Shego said was the most likely place for him to be.

I walked in and tapped the screen next to the door where it read _Main Laboratory_. As the car made its way down, piping Muzak through its speakers, I climbed up through the access panel on the roof. I had no idea what was down there and that elevator car was a perfect kill box. While the elevator was speeding downward, I caught glimpses of other floors. Numerous small laboratories, a couple of large-scale manufacturing operations, including one which appeared to be the source of the synthodrones. Finally, the car came to a stop and I pulled out a mirror to see what was waiting for me beyond the elevator doors.

There was nothing more than an empty hallway.

I dashed to the end of the hall to a large bulkhead. It had three locks: a wafer tumbler, a biometric, and a keypad. Even with Shego’s code for the door, I had no way to open it. I fired a shot at the door, but it seemed to simply absorb the energy. I took some GJ breaching charges from my bag and hoped they would do the job. I backed up as far as I could, ducking into a small alcove before pressing the detonator. It was easily the dumbest thing I had ever done, but any further and the detonator would have been out of range. The rebounding explosions sent me flying down the hall. I landed hard on my back and watched my shield dissipate in a burst of blue and white light. I smelled burning hair and saw the charred flesh on my arms, which saved my face while the scorched vest saved my chest. I forced myself to get up, pulling the vest off of me and tossing it aside. The door fell inward with a crash and I was staring straight at the naked form of my best friend, who’d been strung up between two poles. Next to him was Drakken. I pointed a blistering finger at him, “It’s _over_ , Drakken,” I spat out, “You either surrender to Global Justice, or I sentence you _here and now_.”

He sneered at me, “I see a third option, Possible.” With surprising speed, he produced a knife and cut down the inside of Ron’s thigh. Then, wordlessly, he strolled away. As far as I was concerned, catching Drakken wasn’t even an option. I was already running to Ron, pulling the trauma kit from my bag and applying tourniquets as best as I could. There was nothing more I could do with my skills.

I looked around frantically and Ron whispered, “Blood. Fridge.” His voice was so weak that it chilled me to the core, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. A small refrigerator beneath a lab table littered with bloodied instruments held multiple units of blood. I located a catheter in my kit and guided it into a large vein in his upper arm and began forcing blood into him before I pulled out my old communicator which had enough power to get a signal through God knows how much stone and metal. Eight bags later, a team of GJ medics and doctors arrived and began stabilizing him far better than I could.

We were split up. He was airlifted to Upperton General and was in surgery within minutes of his helicopter touching down. I caught the next chopper and went to the emergency rooms for some pain meds before going off for debridement. Finally, as they were dressing my wounds, a fresh dose of drugs took hold of my mind and I fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite having secured a ride to the coordinates Wade had given me, I wasn’t much closer to saving Ron. I was stuck waiting for my Dad and brothers to finish their inventions. I was left with my own thoughts until nearby gunfire and shouting brought me back to reality. Synthodrones, ones that looked undamaged, save for fresh bullet holes were advancing toward the house. I started to move forward, hoping that a fight would clear my mind and block the intrusive thoughts invading it. I took three steps before Wade called again.  
He sounded panicky, “Kim! I’m getting pings from almost everyone who has even met you saying that they’re under attack.” He was typing furiously, his eyes darting from screen to screen, “The good news is it seems like the synthodrones he’s using aren’t the new type he sent after you. But there’s a lot of them.”  
“Send everything you have to Global Justice, Mr. Load. I’ll dispatch teams to assist them,” Dr. Director was pulling out her own phone and started giving orders to whomever was on the other end of the line.  
I almost asked her to stop sending people to help them. It was terrible of me to even think of it, I know, but Ron was important to me, “Thanks, Betty.” I took a breath and turned back to Wade, “Is there anything else you’ve got, Wade?”  
His computer dinged and his eyes widened, “Yes! I just tracked Ron’s cellphone and it last pinged a cell tower north of… Upperton before going dark.”  
“Wait, you’re saying Drakken set up a base right in our backyard? Thanks Wade.” I ended the call and ran inside and burst into Jim and Tim’s room, “Tell me it’s done.”  
“We haven’t tested it ye-,” I took the rifle and pointed it outside, where GJ was still fighting the new wave of synthodrones and pulled the trigger. I felt my hair stand on end and the lights in the room seemed to dim the drone I had aimed at was reduced to a fine mist.  
“It works.” I handed it back to them so they could make whatever small tweaks they needed to. I walked outside and got into the back of an ambulance that held Shego. I sat down next to her and slapped her several times, “Wake up!” It took her a few seconds, but once she woke up, the pain cleared the fog of sleep. “Why didn’t you tell us Drakken took him to the mountains north of Upperton?” I was pissed. I could’ve gone up there and saved him before Global Justice even knew what was happening. At least, that’s what I told myself.  
“I-I didn’t lie, Possible,” Shego stuttered, her voice uncharacteristically meek, “I left from his base in the Azores.” She shifted a little and clenched her jaw with a small grunt, “He fucking knew I wasn’t going to help him with this fucked up plan.” I looked at her and knew she was still telling the truth, or at least what she thought was true. I left her and asked an officer in the command tent to send someone to help sketch out the layout of the place along with any defenses. They could send the pictures to my phone when she was done.  
I checked on dad in the kitchen. He was looking at the delicate circuitry using jeweler’s glasses to see what he was doing as he delicately soldered components into place, “I’m almost done, Kimmy,” he said tiredly without looking away from his work, “Another hour, tops.” He looked, I nodded, and he went back to work. I went to my parent’s bedroom, where my mom had fallen asleep next to several devices that were scattered on the bed.  
I knocked on the open door, “Mom?” She took a sharp breath through her nose as she jumped.  
“I’m done,” she said as she raxed. She pulled a small canvas bag that had been hidden under a pillow toward her and explained what each thing was for and how to use it. Some of it was stuff I’d seen before like pressure bandages and painkillers, while other things were foreign to me and was either cutting-edge or something you’d only find on a field medic in a warzone. “I could probably find something smaller if you need me to.” I shook my head.  
“It’s perfect Mom. Thank you,” I left her to go back to sleep and headed back to the kitchen. Dad had slumped over the table, snoring softly as his breath condensed on the table.  
A GJ scientist with bags under her eyes approached me, a high-tech vest held in her hands, “Miss Possible?”  
I surveyed the vest, as well as the woman holding it, “Yes, Dr. Kovac?” She seemed surprised that I knew her name, obviously too tired to remember that her name was on her ID badge clipped to her lab coat.  
“The kinetic barrier is finished,” she said, regaining her composure. “We managed to get the weight down to about eleven kilograms. The shield emitter,” she gestured to the silver discs on both sides of the vest, “Will only protect your head, torso, and legs. I would advise hugging yourself if you expect injury.” She poured a large glass of tequila for herself, “It should be able to absorb approximately seventy million joules of kinetic energy and kinetic energy only.”  
I nodded, “I got it. I’m not invincible.”  
She nodded back, “Mnoho štěstí, Miss Possible.” She downed the glass in two gulps. I slipped on the vest and my backpack before heading to retrieve the gun from the twins. Like the rest of the family, they’d fallen asleep. I took the gun and went to Betty, who was dozing in an armchair.  
“Ready?”  
“Could you do something instead of giving me a ride, Dr. Director?” She smiled deviously.  
“What’d you have in mind?” After I explained the plan, I peeled away in a jeep emblazoned with the GJ insignia. Regardless of what I came in, he’d know it was me, and I was happy about that. I wanted him to know his judgement had come.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been a little over two decades since it happened. I was with him just a little over a day, but it felt like it had lasted a little over a lifetime. The time since then hasn’t passed by too quickly either. But, I’ve done fairly well for myself, all things considered. I became the CEO of Bueno Nacho when I was 35. Before that, I was the company’s Executive Chef for twelve years. I also started up a couple of fine dining restaurants in New York that are pretty popular. I once got glowing reviews from Pop Pop Porter and some one-hit wonder that the world has already forgotten about. But still, they’re booked solid for the next eighteen months.

Not everything has been easy, though. I had to learn to walk with a prosthetic leg, since my right leg went too long without blood. PTSD was, and still is, something I’m struggling through.

I still have nightmares.

I’ve been surrounded by a GJ security detail since I was rescued. Even the doorman of my apartment building is a highly-trained operative. I’m pretty sure one of my sous-chefs was also there for security. I didn’t mind, though. He was still out there, after all. Plus, she was talented. Overall, they blended in with my everyday life fairly seamlessly. Honestly, if it weren’t for them, I’d probably never leave my apartment.

But today, my security detail is smaller and far more noticeable as they escort me to the cemetery Gregory is buried.

I’d never found someone else. I tried a few times, of course. It brought up too many painful memories. I once had a flashback during sex. Most dates ended in tears before we’d even finished dinner. My dates would try to console me, but they had no idea what had happened to me. I’d told this all to Gregory. I spoke to him once a year. I’d sit by his grave and bring him up to speed on everything that’d happened. At first, coming here was a surefire way to have a panic attack. Now, it was therapeutic. Cathartic, even.

After an hour, I caught a flight from JFK to Middleton. Hana met me at me airport. She was one of the few people who didn’t fuss too much over me. She also wasn’t old enough to really know anything about what happened to me at the time. But I’m sure she had garnered _at least_ a general idea what had occurred. Her ancient Humvee blasted The Velvet Underground the entire way to Mom and Dad’s. The rest of the day is spent catching up with the family. Rufus left my pocket to lay in a patch of autumn sunlight near the window, far too old and tired to do much else. Hana let me crash at her place for the night, a big studio covered in her abstract paintings. I’ve yet to come across a place more soothing.

Usually on one of these trips I’d head back to spend the day with my parents, but today I was doing something different. Hana drove me to the Possible home. I’d avoided Kim and her family and Wade and _anyone_ I knew would know the full story of what had happened. I told myself that seeing them or just talking to them would be triggering, which could’ve been true. But honestly, it was the shame at having let my hormones convince me to have sex with Drakken. I was afraid to face them. Today, though, was different.

There were several cars in the driveway and parked along the curb. The two nearly identical minivans were obviously the Twins’. Hana offered to come with me, but I wanted to go alone. I didn’t want her to hear any specifics about what had happened. I gave her a hug and she said she’d be around if I needed her. As soon as I set foot on the driveway, she sped down the street. I stood in front of the door several minutes before I knocked.

Dr. Possible’s hair had greyed and her skin had wrinkles. When she beamed at me, it was clear most of those wrinkles were from laughing and smiling. A couple of rather loud children, no older than seven or eight, raced behind her, “Hello, Ron,” she stepped aside, letting me in, “Everyone’s here.” I followed her down the hall to the living room, which went silent as I walked in. I stopped and looked at everyone.

Dr. Possible’s hair looked much the same as it had the last time I saw it, though it was grayer and there was less of it, and he had his share of wrinkles. The twins each held a small infant, as did their wives, who also appeared to be twins. They each had grown to be tall and fairly muscular and still looked just as identical, down to the mischievous glint in their eyes. Wade was there in the flesh. He was even more muscular than the twins, but he still wore the same style of clothes. Dr. Director’s hair was streaked with gray, her face battle-scarred. And then I looked at Kim. She was wearing an off-white sweater and a heavy skirt, her shoes abandoned somewhere, leaving nothing more than her lacy tights to keep her feet warm. Her hair, had been cut and pulled back into a short ponytail, and looked as fiery as ever. They all smiled at me, but only Kim looked as though she could cry. The twins’ wives gave me small waves as they and the twins ushered the children outside to play.

In the flash of an eye, Kim was hugging me tightly. I felt a moment of panic, then relaxed and embraced her. She mumbled something into my chest and pulled back, grabbing both of my hands and kissing them. My loose sleeves fell and showed everyone the old scars that covered my forearms. I tried to hide them, “Scars are commonplace around here, Stoppable,” Dr. Director came up behind Kim hugged her with one arm that sported a large burn scar, “That is,” she looked as though she were trying hard to remember something, “An acid from Drakken’s second escape from Global Justice.” Kim pulled up her sleeves and showed her own burn scars as the twins came back inside.

“From when I blew the door that day. Plus,” she gestured at her face and I noticed some well-concealed scars, “I’ve taken a few hits over the years from various baddies.” Everyone in the room showed a scar or two, while Wade showed off his cybernetic hand. I relaxed a little and took a seat as everyone returned to talking, everyone leaving room for me to join in if I wanted to. I was perfectly content to just sit and listen, trying to get caught up on everyone’s lives. Jim and Tim each had three kids with another on the way. Doctors Possible were both professors at the university in Upperton. Wade worked for Global Justice, designing new tech and making sure nobody infiltrated their servers. It turns out he’d lost his hand making what was meant to be stun grenade that ended up having a bit too much oomph. Dr. Director and Kim had been married for seven years. I’d been invited, of course, but I never responded to the invitation. I just wasn’t ready at the time. Shortly after the Twin’s kids came in for their nap, someone knocked on the front door.

“That’s probably Kathy,” Jim stood up, “I’ll get it.”

I looked around, “Who’s Kathy?”

As Mary, Tim’s wife, was about to answer, a familiar voice replied, “I am, Stoppable.” Shego stood in the hall, looking strangely _normal_. Her hair was up in a bun held together with two metal rods and a grey pantsuit with a black briefcase in one hand.

Noticing that I looked perplexed, Kim explained, “After she turned on Drakken, Shego voluntarily allowed Global Justice to use the Reverse Polarizer on her to make her good again.” It took a moment for me to recall the incident with Team Go all those years ago.

“Last time, didn’t you just use ‘Go’ as your last name,” I asked her.

She laughed, “Yeah, that’s not my real name. When we were kids, Team Go was cute, but Mom and Dad didn’t name me Shego. My real name is Katherine D’Cruz. You can just call me Kathy.” She set her briefcase down, I’m principal at Middleton High School now. “And, in my downtime, I do some work for Global Justice to stay fit.” She stood up straighter and her back popped, “Oh, I think I might have to retire from that soon, though.”

“Which,” Dr. Director said with a sigh, “Brings us to the reason your security detail has shrunk.” She nodded at Kim.

“Ron,” Kim smiled softly, “We finally got him. Well, Kathy was the one who incapacitated him, but-”

“Wait,” I interjected, “Like ‘got him’ or ‘ _got him_ ’?”

“He’s in cell that’s damn near impossible to break out of or into,” Wade said, perhaps a little too smugly.

The twins, both sets of them, rolled their eyes, “Your locks would be useless without our ultra-strong alloys.” The five of them started bickering, though thankfully they were quiet about it.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Kim rolled her eyes at them and turned back to me, “He’s going to be moved to an even more secure prison and, if you want to, you can, y’know… face him.”

I was dumbstruck. Did I want to see him? Did I want him to see me? Did I want to speak or listen to him?

Kim placed her hand on mine, “You don’t have to do it, Ron. It’s just in case you-“

“I need closure,” I told her with a firmness that surprised myself. She smiled her gorgeous smile, seemingly erasing the scars on her face and lighting up the room, as her smile always had.

We hugged one another, hands unconsciously studying the scars of the other, “We’re heading there in a few days. Can you hang around town that long?”

“Uhh, well, that depends. Betty,” I turned to her, “Do you happen to have the number of my sous-chef? She has today off.”

She sighed and took out her phone, “Found her out, I guess? Well, I have a number on file for her,” she smiled at me, “But she doesn’t work for GJ anymore. Turns out her passion is cooking.” I called her and asked if she’d run my kitchen for me for the next week. She agreed rather emphatically and left my ear ringing for several hours. They told me that they’d pick me up at Hana’s that coming Saturday.

As I waited outside that evening for Hana pick me up, Dr. Director reminded me that I’d still have a small security detail for the foreseeable future before taking a call on her cell and walking inside. “I’m glad you decided to talk to us, Ron.” Kim leaned on Tim’s van next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I pulled her into a one-armed hug, “I wish I had done it sooner.” She shook her head.

“You did it when you were ready. That’s all that matters, Ron.” As Hana drove back to her place, blasting some screamo band she knew, I smiled to myself. It was nice to be in touch with my friends again, and I looked forward to hanging out with them more.


End file.
